Eres del mar
by GossipChii
Summary: Un paseo en crucero, una confesión, una confusión. Todo es culpa de las sirenas. SORATO. [Reto San Valentín del topic Sorato en el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Con Marin-Ishida]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

 **Eres del mar**

Los cruceros le parecían relativamente absurdos, no se le hacía necesario viajar por mar si se podía hacer por aire. Por avión era más rápido, mejor. Lo lógico sería que hubiera preferido un vuelo a Los Ángeles y no un viaje de cinco semanas por un enorme y lujoso crucero. Eso sería lo lógico, sí. El problema era que a él le aterraban considerablemente las alturas.

Había intentado luchar contra ese miedo, en verdad lo había intentado. Cada vez que se subía a un avión terminaba bajándose, se había metido en más de un problema por hacerlo. Su otra opción hubiera sido viajar en tren, pero mientras no inventaran un tren bala que atravesara el Pacífico, el barco era su única opción.

Así que ahí estaba, con dos enormes maletas en cada mano y lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos azules. Lo habían _descubierto_ hacía un par de semanas, mientras tocaba en un bar medianamente conocido en Tokio. Un caza talento _yankee_ se acercó después de su presentación y le aseguró que tenía futuro, pero que ese futuro lo esperaba en Estados Unidos.

Yamato Ishida tenía tan solo veinte años, estudiaba física por diversión. Sin embargo, su verdadera pasión recaía en la música. Estaba tomándose un descanso de la universidad, un semestre para enfocarse en la música, darle una oportunidad. El caza talentos le pidió que le mandara un demo y no tardó ni un día en ofrecer pagarle un vuelo a la cuidad de los famosos y el Dinseyland original. Cuando Yamato le dijo que no podía volar temió que no lo volviera a llamar. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando se ofreció a pagarle el crucero.

Se instaló en su cuarto que, a pesar de ser reducido en tamaño, tenía todo lo que podría necesitar por cinco largas semanas. Había televisión, baño, una cómoda cama e incluso uno de esos curiosos refrigeradores miniaturas. Lo abrió y sacó una cerveza. El caza talentos, de nombre Jason Mayer, le aseguró que todo estaba incluido en el crucero y que no temiera en disfrutar su viaje.

Se estiró y notó como su cuarto también contaba con un pequeño balcón. Jason Mayer no había escatimado en gastos. Salió a su balcón y escuchó como el capitán anunciaba que pronto comenzarían a navegar. No le gustaban las aglomeraciones de personas, pero le pareció grosero faltar a ese evento. Era su primera vez en un crucero tan grande, no podía ocultar su emoción.

Caminó por los pasillos y subió por el elevador hasta llegar a la cubierta, que como esperaba, estaba llena de gente. ¿Qué esas personas también le temían a las alturas? Lo dudaba. Se recargó en un barandal y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

— _Gracias por haber elegido ésta línea de cruceros, prometemos que durante este mes de viaje su estadía será inolvidable_ —comentó el capitán por las bocinas. Yamato aprovechó el momento para tomar una foto de la cubierta, llena de gente, y mandársela a Jason Mayer. Tenía que mostrar su agradecimiento de cierta manera—. _Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…_

Su mente se perdió en medio de la cuenta regresiva. Él estaba seguro que las sirenas no existían, eran una simple leyenda de marinos. Sin embargo miró a una, una sirena con dos piernas bronceadas y cabellera color fuego pasar frente a él. Su mandíbula hubiera podido tocar el suelo si no fuese físicamente imposible.

El barco comenzó a moverse y la gente a aplaudir. Él siguió con la mirada a la sirena de carne y hueso, pero la perdió debido a la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en cubierta. Quiso que todos se lanzaran por la proa y quedarse solo con la sirena. Regresó a su habitación con el ceño fruncido, ahora tenía un plan, y ese plan consistía en entablar una conversación con la sirena lo antes posible. Tenía cinco semanas para conseguir algo con ella, cinco semanas para encontrarla entre los ríos de gente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, tomó su guitarra. Esa tarde escribió una nueva canción, sobre el mar y las sirenas que juguetonas enamoran a los marinos, sabiendo que no las volverán a ver, dejándolos enamorados de ellas para toda la eternidad. Sus canciones no solían ser así, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Cinco semanas podía ser mucho o poco tiempo, dependiendo de cómo se llegaba a utilizar. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a la sirena de piel apiñonada.

Esa noche era noche caribeña en el barco, algo ridículo si se consideraba que no estaban ni cerca del caribe. Era algo por lo que se caracterizaban los cruceros, por tener actividades la mayoría de las noches. Normalmente no hubiera considerado ir, no le apetecía escuchar música latina y probar bocadillos que le podrían caer mal, pero seguro estaría la sirena en esa fiesta y él no quería perder ningún tipo de oportunidad.

Llegó a uno de los tantos bares del crucero y le regalaron un collar de flores artificiales y una fedora. La música estaba fuerte, no aguantaría estar en ese lugar mucho tiempo. Le regalaron un cóctel de color sospechoso y lo agitó, mirando a las parejas bailar. La mayoría de los bailarines no eran japoneses, sino de otras partes del mundo.

Por eso le sorprendió ver a un vestido azul, largo, ondearse por la pista de baile. Su rojo cabello estaba amarrado en un moño despeinado, y un hombre, que no era japonés, era el encargado de hacer que su delgado cuerpo girara. Era una excelente bailarina, y ¿cómo no serlo? Si las sirenas necesitaban coordinación para nadar.

Se terminó su cóctel y pidió otro. Necesitaría un poco de ayuda del alcohol si quería invitarla a bailar. Unos años atrás, cuando tenía una banda, su _manager_ los había obligado a tomar clases de baile, los quería convertir en algo que no eran. Mínimo había aprendido a no tener dos pies izquierdos y quizá él no era un hombre extranjero que pudiera moverse al ritmo de la samba, pero algo podía hacer.

Se paró pesadamente y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sirena del barco, pero no pudo llegar hasta ella pues una figura femenina se posó frente a él, tomando su collar de flores y jalándolo hasta la pista. No quería bailar, quería tomar la mano de la sirena de fuego y cantarle al oído bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas. No tenía escapatoria, la mujer que lo había atrapado bailaba como una profesional y pronto todos abandonaron la pista para dejarlos a ellos dos solos.

Con sus ojos celestes analizó su alrededor, encontrando a la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos también quemaban, ¿cómo podía una sirena de fuego sobrevivir en el mar? Quiso impresionarla y dio lo mejor de sí, no tenía dos pies izquierdos pero tampoco era un profesional, como su acompañante. Terminó resbalando sutilmente, hasta que su _popa_ terminó en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Podía sentir como todo le daba vueltas, y no era por el alcohol. Se prometió en ese momento que jamás volvería a bailar música caribeña. Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse en la figura que le hablaba se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Era ella, era real. No era una creatura mitológica y le estaba sonriendo a él. No a su bailarín latino, a él.

—Estoy bien —se acomodó la fedora e intentó parecer menos patético, la sonrisa de la pelirroja no había desaparecido en ningún instante.

—Fue una caída fea. —Su voz era dulce, musical. Había escuchado varias leyendas de sirenas donde aseguraban que era con su voz que atrapaban los corazones de los marineros, para devorarlos después. Decidió que valdría la pena.

—No soy el mejor bailarín —se mordió la lengua, no planeaba desenmascarar a su torpe ser tan pronto. Quizá ese era el poder de la sirena de fuego, el hacerle revelar sus más oscuros secretos.

—Yo tampoco lo soy —se encogió de hombros. Su vestido era de tirantes a pesar de ser febrero, temió que se enfermara. Ambos se voltearon a la pista de baile, sus antiguas parejas se habían unido para dejar a todos anonadados. Yamato supo que era su oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí.

—¿Gustas ir afuera? —Las palabras salieron apresuradas de su boca, torpes. Estaba nervioso, no quería perder a la sirena de vista. Supo que también era su oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle su nombre y dejar de llamarle como creatura mitológica.

—Solo voy por mi suéter. —La siguió con la mirada, era delgada pero se veía fuerte, ágil. Quiso saber todo de ella, jamás se había sentido tan fascinado por alguien. Tomó una foto del bar decorado de noche caribeña y se la mandó a Jason, para asegurarle que se la estaba pasando fenomenal.

—Yamato Ishida —comenzó él, para romper el hielo. Salieron del bar y caminaron por los elegantes pasillos del crucero, hasta llegar a la cubierta. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, era una noche fresca. Ya no se notaba ni un rastro de Japón.

—Sora Takenouchi —le sonrió, él se volteó hacia un lado, para que la sirena que ya tenía nombre no notara su sutil rubor.

—¿Takenouchi? —Yamato sabía que ya había escuchado ese apellido antes, un antes cercano—. ¿Takenouchi como el capitán del barco?

—Así es —ella rió, siempre le habían agradado las personas observadoras—. Es Haruhiko Takenouchi, mi padre.

—¿Y viajas a todas partes con él? —Yamato sintió su curiosidad crecer, necesitaba saber más de ella. Seguro conocía todo el mundo, seguro sabía más de lo que él podría llegar a conocer por un libro.

—No a todas —se recargó en el barandal y el viento comenzó a agitar su cabello rojizo. Ella hizo un torpe movimiento, lanzando un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda—, pero cada que tengo la oportunidad lo hago. Es muy relajante, siento que el viento marítimo es diferente a todo lo demás. Te sientes libre.

—Jamás había viajado en un crucero —confesó. La pelirroja lo miró directamente a los ojos, parecía que la curiosidad era mutua—. En realidad nunca he hecho un gran viaje.

—Debe ser de lo más emocionante para ti, ¿no es así? —La sirena de carne y hueso dio un giro inesperado, dejándolo a él recargado contra el barandal. Sonrió.

—Algo así, no mentiré —sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, los ojos de Sora tenían un efecto especial en él. Diferente—. Todo fue muy repentino para mí, no sé qué esperar.

—Si quieres me puedes contar. —Su voz era suave, fluía con la suave marea, con las olas que golpeaban inocentemente al crucero. Yamato no supo cuánto tiempo se había mantenido observando fijamente los labios de la pelirroja. Se preguntó que se sentiría besar a una sirena. Quizá sabría a sal, quizá sabría a magia. Supo que lo necesitaba descifrar.

—Canto, o algo así —sonrió. Le era inevitable hacerlo cuando hablaba de música—. Hace poco estaba tocando en el bar donde siempre lo hago y un caza talentos estaba ahí. Se ofreció a pagarme el vuelo a Los Ángeles.

—Eso es fascinante —ella sonrió igual, pero no le miraba. Se mecía con el viento, era una con la marea—. Quizá algún día me puedas cantar.

—Quizá. —Su respuesta hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara nuevamente, él se alegró—. Tienes cinco semanas para convencerme.

—¿A sí? —Sora resopló, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. Yamato no pudo evitar percatarse de lo diminuta que era, otra característica que anotó en su agenda mental sobre sirenas—. Tú tienes cinco minutos para contarme porque estás en un crucero y no en un vuelo a Los Ángeles.

—¿Por qué solo cinco minutos? —Ya había imaginado toda la noche junto a ella, era tan fascinante. El rubio pensó que si la perdía de vista regresaría al mar.

—Tic, toc —con un dedo imitó las manecillas del reloj. Yamato se puso nervioso.

—Me da miedo volar —infló las mejillas y alejó la mirada, hasta que sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de Sora contra la piel de la suya.

—Es curioso —sus rubíes ojos resplandecían, Yamato supo que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida—. Yo siempre he querido volar.

—¿En verdad? —Yamato quiso decirle que como era posible que quisiera volar cuando podía nadar por los siete mares cuando deseara, se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.

—En verdad —afirmó. Sora miró su celular y ahogó un grito, Ishida se consternó—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —No quería que se fuera, tomó su mano por mera necesidad.

—Es la cena con el capitán hoy —explicó con naturalidad, sin molestarse por el gesto tan atrevido del rubio—. Ya sabes, por ser el primer día navegando.

—Claro. —Su voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba.

—No te preocupes —retiró su mano de la de Ishida, él la extrañó inmediatamente. No lo notó, pero ella también lo hizo—, tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos cinco semanas.

Yamato asintió, apenas parpadeó cuando ya se había esfumado. Quizá había saltado al mar, sería un gesto típico de sirena. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, había comenzado a refrescar. Llegó a su habitación y se dedicó a escribir toda la noche, melodías calmas, que probablemente nadie escucharía. O quizás sí, si tenía suerte y se volvía a topar con Sora.

El rubio se levantó tarde, debido a su desvelo causado por su necesidad artística. Su estómago le recordó que llevaba horas sin comer y que debía saciar sus necesidades básicas de subsistencia. Tomó un veloz baño y se apresuró a caminar al bufet, que ya no servía desayunos —por la hora— pero aun así servía comida las 24 horas del día.

Refunfuñó al notar que el bufet estaba adornado por todas partes de adornos con motivo al día del amor y la amistad. Corazones, ángeles en pañales con armas punzo-cortantes colgados por todo el lugar. No recordaba que fuera catorce de febrero, no era precisamente una fecha que le interesara en lo absoluto. Supuso que esa noche también habría temática, y que esa temática incluiría cenas a la luz de la luna para las parejas románticas que zarpaban por el Pacífico.

Se preguntó si Sora tendría con quien pasar esa velada cursi a la luz de la luna. Supuso que quizá si era así, después de todo, ¿quién no saldría con una sirena? Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo la buscó con la mirada. No la encontró, para su desgracia. Desayunó una rebanada de pizza y una cerveza, mientras se esmeraba en mirar el mar.

Decidió pasar la tarde junto a la alberca, era el punto más céntrico del barco y supuso que podría ver a Sora desde ahí. Supuso mal, pues nunca la vio pasar. Aprovechó para nadar, no lo hacía seguido pero le encantaba. No era la persona más atlética, sin embargo los deportes se le daban bien, tenía un don natural. Nadar lo relajaba, nadar lo hacía feliz.

Yamato nadó por aproximadamente una hora para después recostarse bajo una sombrilla. Mientras tomaba una piña colada y disfrutaba de un buen libro, se quedó profundamente dormido. Soñó con los cálidos ojos de Sora, con su piel tostada debajo de la suya. Lo despertó una alarma, una alarma bastante ruidosa.

Retiró los lentes oscuros de sus ojos para mirar a su alrededor, todas las personas corrían como locas. Había visto esa película, donde un lujoso crucero se hundía al chocar contra un iceberg. No había ningún iceberg cerca de ahí, pero Yamato no era tonto y personas corriendo solo podía significar caos. No le importó dejar su libro favorito en el reposadero, tenía que encontrarla.

Recorrió toda la cubierta, corrió de babor a estribor sin éxito. Se comenzó a desesperar, si moría en ese momento quería que fuera ella lo último que viera. La alarma seguía sonando y estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la observó. Estaba tranquila, a comparación de todos los navíos que corrían desesperadamente.

Sora estaba concentrada, ayudando a colocar chalecos salvavidas a niños pequeños. Yamato supuso que al ser hija del capitán sentía la misma obligación que este, hundirse con su barco. Él no iba a permitir ello, él iba a asegurarse de que Sora estuviera a salvo, en una lancha aunque ocupase su lugar. Era una sirena, debía salvarla.

—Sora —su voz sonó agitada, sintió gotas de sudor recorrer su frente. Había corrido por todo el barco, a fin de cuentas. Ella lo observó cuidadosamente, Yamato pensó que le daba gusto verlo.

—Yamato —su voz era dulce, sonaba más musical que la noche anterior. El rubio no supo como pero sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, hacia ella.

—Creo que es el fin, ¿no? —Sora ladeó la cabeza, no entendía de que hablaba pero decidió no interrumpirlo—. Al final no tendremos cinco semanas. —Yamato tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía nervioso. Jamás imaginó el momento de su muerte, mucho menos llegó a pensar que moriría hundido en ese viaje a la ciudad de los famosos—. No creí morir así, pero dado que no nos queda más tiempo, tengo algo que decirte —prosiguió—. Te amo.

Yamato no sabía que diría algo así, apenas conocía a la pelirroja después de todo. Pero estaba a punto de morir y no tenía certeza de que la vería en lo que fuera que estuviera después de la muerte. Sora se encontraba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yamato también notó como sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas, supuso que las suyas combinarían con las de ella.

—¿De qué habla este señor? ¿En verdad moriremos? —Yamato ni siquiera había notado que varios de los pequeños a los que Sora había estado ayudando se habían mantenido a su lado, y se veían nerviosos. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que lo hubieran llamado _señor_.

—No, no morirán —Sora habló, tristemente sus palabras no eran dirigidas a él—. Vayan con sus padres, les prometo que estarán bien. —Estaba tranquila, era un verdadero ángel al intentar mantener a unos pequeños tranquilos en una tragedia como la que estaban viviendo en esos momentos—. Yamato, yo… —mencionó cuando los niños se habían ido.

— _Gracias por habernos ayudado._ —La voz del capitán interrumpió por las bocinas, Yamato se sintió confundido—. _El simulacro ha sido todo un éxito, pueden regresar a sus actividades recreativas_.

Un simulacro. Había sido un simulacro y nada más, ellos no iban a morir. Por eso Sora estaba tan tranquila, por eso le había dicho a los niños que no iban a morir. Se sentía tonto, quería desaparecer inmediatamente de ese lugar. Le había dicho a una persona que acababa de conocer que la amaba, seguramente se estaba burlando de él en su interior.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo el rubio, con un hilo de voz, para después dar media vuelta y regresar por su libro. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Sora para responderle.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, acariciando con su mano derecha sus labios. No se habían besado, pero había sentido algo más intenso que un beso. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hablar con él. Al fin de cuentas, era 14 de febrero y todo podía pasar. Tenía cinco semanas para hablar con el rubio.

* * *

 **Notas**

Ho, ho, ho ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad! Estoy muy emocionada por esta actividad del Topic Sorato en el Foro Proyecto 1-8, pues tengo el honor de que esta historia sea continuada por **Marin-Ishida**. ¿La mala noticia? Tendrán que esperar un mes para eso, hasta el White Day.

Espero les haya gustado, esto fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió sin previo aviso, creí que sería graciosa. No sé si lo conseguí.

De cualquier modo, déjenme un **review** que los amo mil.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: ¡Marichii mola!


End file.
